Shy Eyes
by reebajee
Summary: "I just, I don't like to stand in the light. Being in the shadows lets me not be seen but I can still see other people, so that I know I'm not alone. That's why I approached you. It seems like we're the same. We're b-both shy and alone, s-so…" Hinata gulped. "Let's be f-friends." Maybe the Hyuga heir and the forbidden child were not so different after all.


Ever since Hinata had seen him, she had been enthralled. It all started when her team was practicing in the woods. She activated her byakugan and was startled to see a cloaked figure in the branches just above her. His chakra was red instead of the usual blue and she could tell that he had a lot of it though he was doing an impressive job of suppressing it. He was hidden well and without her bloodline limit even her sensei failed to notice him. Hinata gulped and suppressed the urge to look in his direction or cower from his sight. Alerting the boy that she knew of his presence would be a huge risk. He was obviously strong but wore no village headband. Assuming he was a missing nin, he probably wouldn't take too kindly from being exposed. After practice, Kurenai approached her. "Is something wrong Hinata?" she asked. "You seemed a bit off today."

"Eh, n-no!" Hinata denied. "I'm just a bit tired after all." She knew she really should report the mysterious boy she saw, but something was stopping her. He didn't seem to have any intention of messing with the village, in fact he was quite annoyed that their training had interrupted his nap. He had taken a few moments to regard them with what seemed to Hinata to be a mixture of boredom and distain. Then he had left so quickly it was almost impossible for Hinata to tell he had moved. About half a Kilometer away he had stopped, still in the range of her byakugan and resumed sleeping on a branch. Curiosity eventually got the better of her and in her spare time Hinata found herself watching him with her byakugan. Questions formed in her head. Why was he always alone? Eventually she began to creep closer to him. At first he'd only zip away at amazing speed but he soon grew tired of her resolve to follow. Slowly Hinata was able to come closer and closer to the boy. He was like a wild animal she thought, and it took patience to gain their confidence. Finally she approached him. She managed to get close enough to see him without byakugan. Hiei glanced at the girl and turned to leap away.

"W-wait!" Hinata cried out. Hiei paused, curiosity getting the better of him.

"I, I've been watching you in the forest, b-but you probably already know that."

Hiei raised an eyebrow. Of course he knew, the kunoichi lacked any skills even close to being able to escape his jagan eye. Still, he pretended he didn't so that he could gage her motives… and also because it was fun to tease weaklings like her.

"It's n-not like that!" Hinata squealed, turning pink. "I just, I don't like to stand in the light. Being in the shadows lets m-me not be seen but I can still see other people, so that I know I'm not alone. That's why I approached you. It seems like we're the same. We're b-both shy and alone, s-so…" Hinata gulped. "Let's be f-friends."

Hiei blinked, surprised. Then he sneered. "What makes you think I don't like being alone? Your emotions weaken you, human." That last part had slipped out before he could think about it. Well, too late now. Even if she found out his demon nature, he doubted she'd have the guts to do anything about it. In fact, he was surprised that she hadn't already run in fear.

Hinata only looked slightly defeated. "S-sasuke said the same thing. But you're both wrong! Yes, I'm only human, but so are you and so is Sasuke. And our emotions, that's what makes us strong."

Hiei held back a scoff.

"You and Sasuke are already so strong, you probably don't know this. But our bonds to others is what pushes us weaklings forward. I don't want to be weak and alone. That's why admire Naruto so much. He's always been alone, the worst of the class, but he never stopped trying, never stopped smiling. That's what makes him strong and he inspires me to do the same. He said that being strong comes when you want to protect someone precious to you. Don't you have a person like that?

Yukina… "No." Hiei replied stubbornly. "I fight only for myself and get strong for the sake of being strong. If you like this Naruto so much, why don't you go talk to _him_? I'm sure the sentimental fool would be glad to be your friend."

Hinata looked down in shame. "I'm scared. We're too different. Right now he's more of a far off dream. I don't think we'd get along so well in person yet."

"What does being a friend imply?" Hiei asked, then suddenly askance at his own curiosity.

Hinata looked up with hopeful white eyes. "Friends like to spend time together and enjoy each other's presence. Sometimes friends talk, or, or ask advice, but they don't have to."

"Don't get all hopeful, I only asked because I was curious." Hiei frowned. "I'm not agreeing to be your friend."

Then can we be allies? can I know at least if you hate me? Can I approach you without hiding?

Hiei scowled slightly. "Hate is reserved for stronger people. And there's not much I can do if you want to come near me. I'm not going to kill you."

"good, then we're allies." Hinata smiled. "I'll leave you alone now. I'll be back though but I'm not going to bother you too much. Goodbye, Hiei!"

A week passed and Hiei found himself thinking back to the girl in the forest. After their only interaction, the girl had stopped following him. It was odd, after so many months of being tracked by the annoying girl that She suddenly seemed to hold no interest in him. What exactly did being an ally imply? It didn't matter. At least she wasn't following him.

.

Review


End file.
